It All Started With a Fleeting Thought
by Risa Hijikata
Summary: There is nothing more dangerous than a fleeting thought. It comes as it pleases and would stay awhile, indifferent to what you want. It is persistent and lingering, similar to a first love. Ryuuzaki x Yashiro; Doumeki x Yashiro. -COMPLETE-


**Warning** : Sex scene, but not the pairing you would've thought/ want; Swearing.

 **Disclaimer** : Obviously Saezuru is not mine. I will never come back to reality otherwise.

* * *

 **Setting** : Yashiro's "golden age". He had only recently graduated from High School and had traversed into the pleasures of the night-life filled with sex and lust. Upon coming across the sight of a man clad in dark shirt, rolled up sleeves, with a styled hair and a roughness that screams Yakuza, Yashiro did not steer clear of trouble but gladly invited one for a night of fun.

* * *

 **It All Started With a Fleeting Thought**

* * *

'If I provoke him, would he treat me like a trash?'

That was what Yashiro had fleetingly thought only a second ago.

Now on the floor, being roughly treated by the Yakuza who is riding on top of him, had amused him in a certain kind of way.

A crack resounded. It was the sound of skin hitting hard to meet soft flesh. The cause was the Yakuza called Ryuuzaki who had just strike him, turning Yashiro's fair white cheek to a rubescent red.

He protested. 'That was a nice touch, but could you do it in another place next time? Coming up for an excuse is a bit of a pain.'

'Shut up, you fag. As if I care about that.' He grabbed a fistful of the soft light brown, beige hair and yanked it hard. 'I know that you like it anyway, so don't complain, you homo.'

He inwardly chuckled. _What a turn on_ , he thought. This situation where a homophobic Yakuza is screwing a homo is an irony in itself.

'What's so funny?' Ryuuzaki demanded as if he could read Yashiro's thoughts.

It surprised him that the eyes gazing down at him saw the crease of a smile that escaped him.

'It was nothing. Anyway,' he exposed the runway of smooth neck as he lifted his face. 'Are you done? I didn't know that the Yakuza have so little stamina.' He seductively exposed the vulnerable place to him, as if a prey offering itself to the predator consuming him.

Ryuuzaki took the bait, and pounded into him hard, gasps of pleasure echoed and the scent of desire mingled between the two of them.

Yashiro tightened the inside of his muscle that was conjoining their two bodies together, teasingly rubbing himself on the spots that felt pleasant and Ryuuzaki pulsed with need in response.

Ryuuzaki approached his face closer and scraped his teeth on the smooth runway of his skin, -only to bite it hard in the end-; leaving marks and pierced skin, the small trickle of Yashiro's blood brought colour that contrasted the fair white.

Yashiro gasped and reveled in his pain. Ryuuzaki moved to keep a rhythmical pounding that is brisk and harsh. There is nothing kind nor romantic about their lovemaking; only the incredible sense of dominating and being dominated.

They increased the pace, the both of them came closer to the peak of pleasure they have yearned for. 'Another...' Yashiro gasped. 'Hit me.'

Ryuuzaki was enveloped by the sensation of pleasure, close to reaching the peak of his orgasm. Preoccupied, he had no time to listen to the request of a fag, and without realizing as to what he was doing, he had unknowingly brought his face close to him and kissed him.

Their lips merged and tongues entwined. Ryuuzaki lightly licked and sucked, and the kiss soon became heated and passionate as he cum.

Yashiro was surprised. And after a momentary confusion that made him froze, he pulled away and spat.

'What was that for!?' There was a slight panic unsuccessfully masked from his voice. 'Look at what you did, it's all limp now.' He pointed to the half-hard organ between his legs.

Ryuuzaki too was surprised as to what he had done in the heat of the moment. He could not pinpoint as to what it was that made him instinctively kiss Yashiro with such passion, and most importantly, with a hint of kindness.

He thought that was something that he was incapable of doing after being in the Yakuza for far too long. He could not justify himself and though it disturbed him, he had to hide his own confusion.

'As if I care. Take care of it yourself.' Ryuuzaki coldly stated as he pulled out of him. He threw out the filled condom and grabbed his pants that was slung on top of the swiveling chair. He zipped and buttoned it with a quick efficiency.

'What are you doing, still lying there? I have a business to take care of, so you better jerk it off in the toilet or just let it cool down and leave.' Ryuuzaki said as he picked up his belt and tightened it around his waist.

'What a cold bastard. After you enjoyed yourself, you're throwing me away so that I can jerk it off by myself? Then what's the point of having sex with you...' He pouted.

'If you want sex where you can enjoy yourself, go to soapland.' He buttoned the dark shirt he previously wore for a meeting. 'Make do with this.' Ryuuzaki said as he threw the monetary notes next to Yashiro, along with his pants, underwear and a rag.

Yashiro sat up, -ignoring the money and his clothing-, and rubbed the organ between his legs to a full erection. In seeing that, Ryuuzaki complained, 'Don't do that here, you idiot. Go to the toilet or something.'

'What's wrong with doing it here? We just had sex a moment ago so what difference would it make if I jerk off in your office?'

He had a point.

But Ryuuzaki did not want him to do it in his office where he will spend his everyday working, to be distracted by the past memory of Yashiro jerking off. Because to tell the truth, there is something beautiful about him; filled with lust and lewdness, every fibers of his very being cried out that he is alive and yet the eyes that looked at him are so very empty. It felt like a reflection of his own.

Ryuuzaki could not tear his gaze away from the sight, he was rooted to the spot even though moments ago he felt compelled to leave; to run away from the fact that he had done something so out of his character and yet here he is, once again captivated by the man who had seduced him in the middle of the night.

Two hours ago, he was on his way back home when he realized that his cell phone was not in his side pocket. Upon realizing that fact, he had to turn around his car and once again headed back for his office.

He found him there, the youth squatting beside the front gate, calling out to him with familiarity as if he had expected him to come like a long lost friend.

To cut the story short, he offered himself for a little one-night fun and although Ryuuzaki had at first, refused, Yashiro had played the right cards and triumphed.

Ryuuzaki was a little shocked when he first saw what was beneath the white shirt covering the slim figure. Old scars, bruises, half-healed cigarette marks that he had never thought to see from a boy seven years below him.

He remembered a fleeting thought that passed through his mind, thinking something along the lines of, _he's someone from this side_. And once he dispelled the illusion he had of him for being a curious teenager looking for a night of fun, he saw him as someone fully involved in the darkness and violence similar to that of the Yakuza world.

 _Was that the reason that I had wanted to treat him kindly? ...out of pity?_ He never thought it was possible. He thought he had lost the compassion he possessed long ago.

 _This is bad_ **,** he thought as he was standing, rooted to his spot.

Watching Yashiro reaching close to the peak of his pleasure had aroused him once more. There was beauty in the sight of toned body slicked with glistening sweat and light beige hair that swayed in passion as he tried to reach that summit. He was beautiful and never once had he shown the proof that he was stained by darkness.

Yashiro gasped and with a sigh, released himself into his hands. Ryuuzaki was awakened with a start from his trance, and quickly left the room.

He walked briskly, heading nowhere in particular as if he was trying to run away from something.

* * *

 **Several years after**

'Then, Doumeki, you know mine so this time tell me your secrets.'

'I don't have one, boss.'

'What a bad liar.' He leaned his chin on his hand that was leaning on the car's side armchair. 'Fine. Then I'll take your impotence as one-...'

'... I thought-,...'

The two paused before Doumeki continued. '... I thought, Boss looked beautiful. When I first saw you in the office.'

The smile Yashiro always paraded on his face slowly dropped and he did not know what to make of it.

'...please keep it a secret.' Doumeki continued.

Yashiro looked outside the car window, watching the streetlights passed him by.

The colour of warm orange reflected from the streetlights and car headlights illuminated his side profile with a sorrowful glow.

That night, Doumeki had become another one of the many fallen victims to a fleeting thought.

 _He is beautiful._

 _So beautiful that it made me want to kiss him._

* * *

 **A/N:** *soapland: for paid sex. That's all you need to know.

Ahh... why!? I only want my Doumeki x Yashiro pairinggg. Why did it turn out like this!? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
